wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up, Lachy! (video)
For other uses, see Wake Up, Lachy!. Wake Up, Lachy! is the first Ready, Steady, Wiggle! compilation DVD. Episodes #Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles #A Lot of Camelot! #Invisible Lachy #Taba Naba #A Musical Cake #Wake Up, Lachy! #Ooey, Ooey Allergies! #Clean Your Teeth! #Simon Says #Doctor Entertainment #Sign the ABC! #A Juicy Story Songs Note: Some songs are repeated, both live and studio versions # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Here Come Our Friends # Do the Propeller! # Scrubby, Dub, Dub # Wake Up, Lachy! # Koala-By # The Shimmie Shake! # Hot Potato # Brush Your Pet's Hair # Miss Polly Had A Dolly # In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride # Taba Naba # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Up, Down, Turn Around # Uncle Noah Is Calling You # Fruit Salad # Follow The Leader # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # A Friendly Little Spider # Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # Do the Skeleton Scat! # Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair) # Dancing on the High Seas # Ready, Steady, Brush Your Teeth! # Simon's Cold Water Blues # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # Dr Knickerbocker # Dance to Your Daddy # Simon Says # The Monkey Dance Special Features *Photo Gallery *Singing Lessons With Lachy - 2 Clips From RSW Series 1 *Dress-ups With Lachy - 2 Clips From RSW Series 2 Trivia * Despite this being quite similar to the previous "Pick of Series" DVDs (used for Series 4, 5, and 6), this features 12 episodes instead of nine or eighteen, and it is not just the first episodes of the Series in order, but rather episodes from different points in the series. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names is credited for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Menu Gallery IMG_4550.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4551.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) WakeUpLachy!-DVDMenu.jpg|DVD menu (Background Music: Wake Up, Lachy!) WakeUpLachy!-EpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|Episode selection menu (Background Music: Say the Dance, Do the Dance) WakeUpLachy!-EpisodeSelectionMenu2.jpg|Episode Selection menu #2 (Background Music: Say the Dance, Do the Dance) WakeUpLachy!-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox menu (Background Music: The Shimmie Shake!) WakeUpLachy!-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #2 (Background Music: Do the Propeller!) WakeUpLachy!-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #3 (Background Music: Simon's Cold Water Blues) WakeUpLachy!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special features menu (Background Music: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!) WakeUpLachy!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (None) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) DVD Gallery File:1DDB089B-ABBC-4307-B19B-494C360EA1C5.jpeg|Full Cover File:7B216AD9-98E4-4420-BC9B-902B1ECB9F28.jpeg|Disc File:FC272AFD-727A-44E1-8F61-BA892E03D54A.jpeg|Booklet File:501B150F-EE4B-4DE9-979C-397648465DC8.jpeg|Page 1 & 2 File:D569A5C4-FE90-4C6A-BFD0-4B40997CDB67.jpeg|Page 3 & 4 File:09BF6C6D-12A1-4EAE-BD33-6F0FBF44E8AB.jpeg|Page 5 & 6 File:65ED14EB-1DCD-476B-9D55-05359522E0BB.jpeg|Back for the booklet File:D0D98343-6F0E-4E34-ACE9-DC7420C381D2.jpeg|Wiggles Fan Club Insert File:D51BC38F-C279-4C11-B3ED-27838E50BDA1.jpeg|The Wiggles Big Show! Tour Dates Insert File:F1D9D68E-915A-455E-8E44-981BB9B60D2D.jpeg|2018 Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) File:WakeUp,Lachy!DVDTrailer.png|Trailer 939x0w (2).jpg|iTunes artwork tumblr_ncp715C9sE1tndu4mo1_400.jpg|Billboard Trailer Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Episode Videos Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:2014 videos Category:2014 Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2014 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 7 Videos Category:New Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:2013 Category:2013 videos Category:2013 DVDs Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Videos from the 10's